


Enough Teasing

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dominant Gabriel, F/M, Post party smut, Rough Sex, Sexy Nathalie, Smut, submissive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Gabriel has had enough of Nathalie's teasing for tonight. Now that the party's over, she's all his. He's wants to show her what a real man is capable of doing to her for teasing him like that.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Enough Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Countess_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_H/gifts).



> She was giving me ideas, I only took notes and obliged😏😉

Everyone had left. The party was finally over. Nathalie could finally be his. The teasing had gone on far too long. The dress she wore that night hugged her figure perfectly, exposing her shoulders, her lower back, and a little of her chest. She had her hair down in perfect waves. She looked absolutely stunning. Just looking at her made him aroused and made him want her instantly. She had to have planned this. She must've knew that he would want her. She must've known that he would do this the moment they were alone.

As he pressed Nathalie against the wall, she felt her knees go weak. Each word, each touch, anything Gabriel did to her, instantly made her lose any control she had. 

His lips pressed up against her neck, giving slow, languid kisses to her skin. Each kiss felt like electricity shooting through her skin. Her body was heating up from how hot she was feeling. Both of them were dripping with sweat. 

He pulled her into a desperate kiss, making sure that she couldn't pull back. One hand held her waist tightly, the other holding the back of her neck. The kiss turned more heated, their mouths opening over the other, their tounges joining together to fight for dominance. Gabriel was definitely not letting her escape this time. That beautiful body of hers would soon be his. 

He pulled away from the kiss to whisper in her ear. His words made her body shiver. "Enough teasing, little one. You had your little fun tonight. Now, it's my turn. Now, you're all mine. Let me show you what a real man can do"

That voice was what he saved for Hawkmoth. Such a low tone that always made her swoon. She melted at those words. She could feel herself get wet the moment he spoke to her that way. 

"Gabriel" she moaned as he gave her another kiss to her neck.

"Yes, Nathalie?" He purred

"I want you, badly"

"Oh, baby, I knew those words would make you want me. They always do. Now, why don't I take off that dress. I love you in it, but I need you out of it, now. I want to run my hands all over that gorgeous body of yours. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll cry out my name. I want Paris to know you're mine, Nathalie. I want them all to know who's making you cry out, who makes you scream and moan as I fuck you senseless against the bed"

He could see the effect he had on her. He knew if he played his words right, she would easily surrender herself to him. All his desires he had for the night, they would get to live out together.

He kissed her jaw before moving down. His lips once again hit her neck, biting down on her skin. She cried out in pleasure. With those needy cries, he felt his member aching in his pants. His clothing was currently restricting him from getting to her. 

His lips were peppering small kisses to her shoulders. His hands were pulling the dress off of her. When he layed his eyes on her naked body, his lust grew. 

He picked her up in his arms and set her down on the bed. She didn't waste any time and hungrily took off his belt, allowing his pants to fall down his legs. He quickly took off his blazer and shirt, giving way to his muscular chest. Nathalie's face grew hotter as she took in the sight. 

The only thing keeping them apart was their underwear. Gabriel's hands were at the rim of hers in a second, teasing the fabric down her legs. He now had her completely naked before him. 

Nathalie could see the now obvious bulge in his pants. When she took his underwear off, she noticed his member already dripping precum. She pushed him down onto his back and didn't waist any time. She was already sucking and licking his head. Gabriel let out a moan as she nibbled at the more sensitive areas. The woman knew exactly how he liked it.

His hand went to her cheek, carefully caressing before gently pulling a little of her hair, guiding her head deeper. He could hear her gaging slightly on him. He blushed a little at the sound. His every reaction from him made her feel appreciated that she was doing a good job. 

He raised his hips a little so she could take more of him in. He was gently deepthroating her. Getting head from Nathalie was always the best. 

He could feel himself growing harder and longer in her mouth. He became veiny. Her warm mouth on his cock made it even better. He ached to be inside her. He craved for the harsh, deep thrusts that he would give her on their rougher nights. He wanted to hear her cry out and beg for more. He was showing no mercy tonight. 

When he could feel himself coming closer to his edge, that's when she stopped. She knew when his thrusts became slightly harder, that he was close. She stroked him for a minute before Gabriel had enough. He slammed her down onto the bed and kissed her harshly. Her arms were around his neck and he kissed her. 

He lathered his cock along her soaking wet pussy. Without warning, he thrusted inside her. His hard thrusts caused her to cry out in pain and pleasure. She held onto him tightly as he rammed into her. 

"Gabriel!" She cried. She loved it when he became this dominant. She craved for the animal inside him to come alive during their nights together. She lived for those moments where he wouldn't hold back, where he wouldn't go slow. This was no gentle lovemaking. No. Tonight, was a night where she would surrender herself fully, where she was all his. 

He prided himself in hearing her cries. He loved the feeling of her nails digging into his back. He knew they would leave marks, but he didn't care. His hands weren't any less busy than the rest of him. He gave the rest of her body more pleasure. His hands grabbed her breasts, his thumbs rubbing the skin around her nipples. Her hardened buds were enough to make her blush. 

His hands found her waist again and gripped her sides tightly. His thrusts would pick up even more speed. Her walls were covering him in her warm, creamy cum. He filled her completely, and still enjoyed her tightness. He loved to stretch her to the fullest. 

She was screaming at the increase of speed. His hands were gripping her even tighter as he did. Her screams only encouraged him to go harder, faster, even rougher than before.

"Fuck!!" She screamed. "Harder, Gabriel!!"

Her eyes were shut tightly. Her hands that were holding onto him, were now gripping the bed sheets like her life depended on it. Her head was pressed into her pillow as she writhed against the sheets. He switched from her waist to her shoulders so he could continue pounding into her. 

All the excitement and desire for her only caused him to come closer to his edge. His thrusts were becoming erratic. Nathalie could tell he was getting close. She pulled him down to her and whispered something so incredibly sexy that he trembled above her. "Come for me, Gabriel"

That was enough to excite him and allow him to release deep inside her. They both moaned at the warm sensation that filled her. Gabriel had to pause for a second to relive himself from his high. He had to breathe. Nathalie hummed in satisfaction when she felt his hot seed spread through her. 

Nathalie tried to adjust but was quickly stopped by Gabriel. "Not yet, my little peahen. You haven't finished just yet"

He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips before carefully thrusting into her. She wasn't very far from her orgasm. A few well placed words from Gabriel and she was a goner. 

She threw her head back in ecstasy as he thrusted. Quiet moans escaped her throat, barely able to let out anything above a whisper. The pleasure was nearly too much.

"Ooh" he crooned, "How badly do want to come, my sweet Nathalie?"

"B-badly" she studdered.

"Then come, Nathalie. Come for me"

And just like that, her walls were tightening around him as her orgasm finally hit. She felt fully satisfied with herself. Though, she couldn't take all the credit, Gabriel was able to give her all that pleasure she's wanted all day. 

When her last shiver had faded and her muscles relaxed, he pulled out. That's Nathalie's least favorite part. She hated when he left her. She felt empty without him.

Gabriel got up off the bed and grabbed the box of tissues they had laying on the other side of the bed. They were out of Gabriel's reach, so he went to grab them. He carely cleaned both of them up. He threw the tissues away and went over to their closet. He grabbed one of his nightshirts and gave it to Nathalie. She loved the scent of his clothes. They smelled like him. He grabbed them both underwear and grabbed him a pair of pants and Nathalie a pair of shorts. They both got dressed and they layed in bed together. He held her in a spooning position.

"Did you enjoy that, Nathalie?"

"I did. I was looking forward to that all day. I couldn't wait for you to get your hands all over me"

"Well, you got it" he chuckled.

She snuggled even closer in his embrace. She felt protected when he held her. She felt safe and secure.

"Goodnight, Gabriel" she yawned, sleep already taking her.

"Goodnight, Nathalie"

Slumber soon overtook them both, as they spooned in the aftermath of their night together. This, was truly a way to end the perfect night.


End file.
